


The Best Part Of Being Sick

by lauraneversleeps (LauraLittlemiss)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLittlemiss/pseuds/lauraneversleeps
Summary: Phil is sick and Dan is insistent on taking care of him. Fluff ensues.





	

Phil hated being sick. And he especially hated being the type of sick where you felt horrible but you weren't sick enough to get out of things. He hated how he would have an always constant headache and a sore throat. His voice would sound two times deeper than normal, which was kind of embarrassing. All in all, there were no perks to being sick. 

Phil was the type of person that had to be doing something productive almost all the time - whether that be working on his newest video or cleaning or enjoying one of his favorite hobbies. When he was sick he had to rest - like properly rest. That wasn't something that he did easily. Dan would usually try to force him into a bed or the couch and force fed him soup. While he could take the treatment for a day or so, after that it was incredibly boring and he just wanted it to be over with. That often ended up with him trying to desperately hide how sick he was from Dan and act as if he was fine. When Phil woke up that morning he knew that it would end up turning into one of those days. He could already feel how congested his nose was and the itchiness of his eyes. He sighed and preceded to get out of bed, determined to hide the cold from Dan. 

Speaking of Dan, he wasn't in bed. Phil often woke up before Dan, so that was weird. He turned his phone on, his eyes widening when he noticed the time. It was 10:50 am, nearly two hours after he usually wakes up. No wonder Dan beat him at waking up. It was going to be harder to hide his illness now - he doesn't sleep in often. 

Phil officially got up, stretching and sliding his feet into his slippers. He located his glasses on the nightstand and put them on his face, nearly poking himself in the eye. Yep, he was definitely sick. 

He walked out of his and Dan's room, finding Dan in the kitchen. Phil could hear him talking to himself and humming under his breath. Phil watched silently with a smile on his face. He eventually grew tired of just watching and wanted to actually touch Dan in some way, so he started walking into the kitchen, taking advantage of the fact that Dan couldn't see him. Phil ended up behind Dan, his arms coming to wrap around his waist. Dan hummed and leaned into his embrace. Phil smiled and rested his head in the crook of Dan's neck, sighing happily. 

"Glad to see you're finally awake, sleepy-head," Dan teased. "I was actually making you breakfast in bed so I could wake you up without you hating me."

"You're sweet," Phil said. "But here I am - awake - and ready to eat food with my wonderful husband that I love very much." 

Dan scrunched up his nose. "You're gross." Phil laughed and pecked Dan on the cheek, squishing the little bit of tummy that Dan had, which was one of Phil's favorite parts of Dan. 

"At least I'm not so gross that I stalk my favorite YouTuber until he notices me and then continues to Skype and text him every single day for months." Phil retorts, grabbing two plates for the two of them as Dan brings the brunch food to their table. 

"I thought we agreed to never bring that up!" Dan shouted from across the hall. Phil laughed, sniffling slightly as he carried glasses of orange juice and the plates to the table. 

"We will continue to bring it up. And one day when we have kids I will sit each and every one of them down and tell the story of how you stalked me." Dan hid his hands in his face as Phil laughed. 

"I don't know why I married you, you're so mean to me." Dan complained warmly. 

"It's clearly because you are obsessed with me, made obvious by the fact that you stalked me. You tricked me into saying yes when you proposed on my birthday." 

"You're crazy." Dan said, laughing. Phil shrugged, coughing. Uh oh. Dan's eyes narrowed in on him and Phil knew his secret was out. Dan sighed. "You're sick, aren't you?" Phil nodded. "Breakfast and then I am taking care of you." 

"Fair enough." Phil agreed. 

The meal passed well enough. They talked about their creative plans for their next videos and when they should get together with their friends.

"Alright, time for me to take care of you. " Dan said, clearing the dishes. 

"Dan, I'm fine. Seriously." Phil stood up, intending to help Dan clean up. Dan instead put a hand up to his forehead, shaking his head. "You're burning up like Mercury." 

"You're a space nerd," Phil said in a sing-song voice. Dan just rolled his eyes while smiling. "I'll go lay down on the couch." 

"Good, I know you never take care of yourself when you're sick." Dan said. Phil walked over to the couch and laid down, checking his twitter notifications while Dan washed the dishes. Dan appeared in the doorway, his arms crossed and hip resting on the frame. "Now I get to take care of you." 

"Oh, how will I live," Phil said sarcastically. Dan clambered onto the couch with him, climbing in-between Phil's legs, his head resting on his chest. "You're my favorite part of being sick." 

"I'm making soup later," Dan said sleepily. Phil groaned, Dan laughing at his response. "Shut up, you know you love it."

"Maybe you're right." Phil admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on www.phanwritings.tumblr.com. I am the original author of this fic.


End file.
